dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
The Gathering of Roses
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect roses and trade them at The Rosefall Tree to receive rewards. Roses needed to be collected and traded at the Rosefall Tree. Each reward required a certain amount of roses to be traded in to be earned. If a player turned in more roses than required to obtain their next reward the remaining roses was accumulated in the rose storage meter for the next reward. The rose storage meter would not reset to zero. What is The Gathering of Roses? GatheringofRosesRulesMenu1.png|Rules Part 1 GatheringofRosesRulesMenu2.png|Rules Part 2 GatheringofRosesWelcomeMessage.jpg|Welcome to The Gathering of Roses BerrywhiteBreedingCaveMessage.jpg|Berrywhite Breeding Cave FindingRosesMessage1.jpg|Finding Roses Part 1 FindingRosesMessage2.jpg|Finding Roses Part 2 BuyingRosesMessage.jpg|Buying Roses TurningInRosesMessage1.jpg|Turning in Roses for Rewards Part 1 TurningInRosesMessage2.jpg|Turning in Roses for Rewards Part 2 MoreRosesMessage.jpg|More Roses? ExtraRosesMessage.jpg|Extra Roses? GatheringofRosesFinishMessage.jpg|Finishing The Gathering of Roses GatheringofRosesRewardsMenu1.jpg|Rewards Part 1 GatheringofRosesRewardsMenu2.jpg|Rewards Part 2 ' objective was to collect roses. helped build on the Rosefall Island where the Berrywhite Bench, a Thorn Pedestal, two Unhatched Thorn Dragons, Path of Petals, and the Omnitat were located, which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial1.png|Tutorial Welcome TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial2.jpg|Tutorial Part One TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial3.jpg|Tutorial Part Two TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial4.jpg|Tutorial Part Three TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial5.jpg|Tutorial Part Four TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial6.jpg|Tutorial Part Five TheGatheringOfRosesTutorial7.jpg|Tutorial Part Six TheGatheringOfRosesTutorialEnd.jpg|Goal Completion Message started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 50 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Rosefall Tree, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Reward Completion The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion One.png|Berrywhite Bench Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Two.png|Thorn Pedestal Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Three.png|First Thorn Dragon Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Four.png|Path of Petals Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Five.png|Second Thorn Dragon Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Six.png|Omnitat Reward Message The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Animation Part 1.jpg|Animation when Roses are Being Traded In Part 1 The Gathering of Roses- Prize Completion Animation Part 2.jpg|Animation when Roses are Being Traded In Part 2 TheGatheringOfRosesRewardsObtainedMenu1.jpg|Rewards Obtained Menu Part 1 TheGatheringOfRosesRewardsObtainedMenu2.jpg|Rewards Obtained Menu Part 2 TheGatheringOfRosesIsOver.png|The Gathering of Roses is over When enough roses were collected they were able to be traded in for rewards. Upon receiving a reward a message card popped up. This is the process in which the reward completion occurred. The rewards were able to be collected from the Gifts section in the Social Menu. Gallery Notes *On February 4, 2015, Update 2.8.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. * began on February 5, 2015 and ended on February 23, 2015. *To obtain rewards, a player needed to turn in roses at the Rosefall Tree from February 5, 2015 to February 23, 2015. *On February 13, 2015, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of roses from completing the tasks in event and doubled the daily capacity of roses. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. *Players who finished by earning all the rewards from the event were, unlike previous events, able to keep on collecting roses until the event officially ended, the Rosefall Island did not disappear and the event did not end "earlier" for them. * is only available to players that have reached level 11. * ended on February 23, 2015, at approximately 17:30:00 (UTC). *At the end of the event, players were given the Rosefall Oak. **In addition, if a player had dragons breeding in the Berrywhite Breeding Cave with time remaining prior to the end of the event, then the breeding was halted and the egg was placed in the nursery. ***If there was not an open nest in the player's nursery the egg was placed in the Gifts section of the Social Menu. Category:Events